


Revealing Jim Kirk part I

by starsmckirk



Series: Revealing Jim Kirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Sickfic, adorable bones, caring jim, jim's pretty adorable too, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the first few months at the academy Nyota Uhura witnessed a change in Jim Kirk, a change she was very certain was due to a certain doctor McCoy. One evening she discovers how deeply Kirk has been effected by the doctor's presence in his life, he was slowly starting to become the great captain he was destined to be. And it all started with some simple caring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Jim Kirk part I

Nyota Uhura was sitting cross legged on her bed reading up on some of her material for her advanced xeno-linguistics class. She didn't really need to, she was already at the top of her class and their professor, a Vulcan by the name Mr.Spock had on several occasions praised her for her excellent language skills. Still, she was always eager to learn more and stay on top. Her roommate, Gaila, was lying on the other bed in the small dorm, reading a couple of technology magazines. Gaila was on the engineering track, specializing in the development of more energy efficient warp cores. 

 

They had been at the academy for almost six months now and were just getting used to the academy life. It was tough but challenging, constantly being surrounded by so many smart, talented and ambitious people. Because it was really true, every single person who had come to the academy had come here with some sort of dream. Even the people who Nyota least expected would be suited for this kind of life seemed to practically thrive at the academy. She had never expected Jim Kirk, the irritating farm boy from that last night before the shuttle departure, to shape up and become the kind of person she was seeing him become. Turns out he is actually some kind of genius.

 

What Nyota had been seeing in Kirk the last couple of months was that he was gradually letting his shields down, exposing an extremely compassionate and warm person who would do anything for what he believed was right. Of course this side of him was not constantly on display, but what she had noticed was that when his friend, the doctor, was around he tended to relax and show his true self. She saw it in the way he laughed together with the doctor, blue eyes sparkling with joy while the two of them shared some inside joke. She saw it the way he beamed with pride that day the doctor, his name Leonard, had passed his shuttle simulation (much with the help of Kirk for the two of them had been practicing together for weeks). And she saw it in the way he completely trusted the doctor, letting himself being led home after a drink or two too many. And Nyota suspected that there were moments only shared by Kirk and McCoy, where Kirk could truly open up.

 

She knew the type, afraid to show who one really is, afraid of judgement, always wanting to stay on top. She guessed she recognized it in herself, but here, at Starfleet, she also found herself letting down her shileds, thriving on the intellectual environment. 

 

She sighed and brought her focus back on her reading material. She read the last paragraph and decided it would be enough for tonight. She looked over at her roommate who was still reading her magazines thoroughly and was just about to ask if they should watch a holo before going to bed when there was a knock on the door.

 

Gaila looked up from the bed, red locks bobbing around her face . "Will you get it, Ny?"

 

"Sure" she stood up and stretched, adjusting her cadet reds, that she really should have taken off earlier since they were kind of uncomfortable, and walked towards the door.

 

When she opened the door she found herself facing a pair of unmistakable bright, blue eyes. But there was something more in those eyes tonight, she saw a hint of worry and uncertainty that so seldom was associated with the confident ball of energy that was Jim Kirk.

 

"Kirk, isn't it a little late to go around knocking on peoples doors?" She teased the blonde in front of her.

 

"Sorry Uhura, I figured you girls would be awake since I know you're always up late studying"

 

Instead of picking up on Uhura's teasing as he usually did he took a step into the room, a slight sign of desperation in his body language.

 

"Hey Gaila" He smiled.

 

Nyota sighed and wished he would tell them what he wanted as she closed the door behind them.

 

"Jim darling, everything alright?" Gaila looked up from her lying position on her bed, long green legs stretching out in front if her.

 

"Well actually I was wondering if I could borrow some of your spare blankets, if you don't need them of course." He looked at the two girls with innocent blue eyes, shuffling in his feet.

 

"Why do you need blankets?" Nyota asked bluntly, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

 

"Oh! Are you going to build a blanket fort?" Gaila practically beamed up at him " I've always wanted to have sex in a blanket fort!"

 

Nyota had come past the point where she reacted to Gaila's sometimes odd lines of thought.

 

Jim laughed and exposed a row of dazzling white teeth, his eyes crinkling as he did so.

 

"Well as fun as that sounds, no." His face went back to serious  "Bones has the flu and being an ol' southerner he's still really cold. I piled both mine and his covers on top of him along with our extra blankets, he's not shivering anymore but he still feels cold to me so I thought I'd ask you if I could borrow something?"

 

The room was silent for a couple of moments before Uhura placed an arm on KIrk's shoulder.

 

"Of course you can, we don't want the good doctor being cold do we?" It felt weird, having this kind of interaction with Kirk, as it was usually snarky comments and testing going on between them. But as she had noticed, the doctor brought out another side of Kirk, a side she knew it was good for him to embrace sometimes. 

 

"Oh no poor Leonard! I could feel the stress off of him before, he shouldn't be working that hard, of course he'll get sick." Gaila started shoving away her magazines and stacking them on her bed side table.

 

"Yeah I've been telling him but I guess we're all just trying to do our best around here" Jim smiled feebly at Gaila as Uhura reached for the stack of blankets they had at the top of their closet.

 

"Should we bring him anything else?" Gaila asked "I heard humans traditionally have soup when they are feeling ill? Should I go out and get some for him?" Gaila's eyes shown innocently as she expressed her concern for the doctor.

 

"Oh no it's fine, I tried to give him some soup earlier but he's not really hungry. Thanks though." He smiled back at her.

 

Nyota had gotten down the two, red blankets and placed them in Kirk's outstretched arms.

 

"Here you go Kirk" She smiled and expected Kirk to know that he could always come to the two of them if he needed anything else.

 

"Thanks girls, this will warm him right up." With one final bright smile he was out of the door.

 

"Are Jim and McCoy in a relationship?" Gaila's question might have been an obvious one, but to Uhura who had been so caught up in the complexity of the communication between the two men and hadn't even thought about the nature of their relationship, it was an eye-opener.

 

People like Kirk needed people to care for, and they needed people to care about them. People like Kirk, people Uhura deep down, although she didn't always confess it, were meant to be leaders, captains. She was glad Kirk had found his doctor, she was glad Kirk had established a relationship that would surely help him grow into the captain she knew he would one day become.

 

* * *

 

The next day Gaila had insisted on going out to their favorite home-style restaurant and buying some chicken soup to bring to the sick doctor. Uhura hadn't had a lot of interaction with the doctor but she knew he had helped Gaila with some problems she had had adjusting to the Terran environment, giving her shots for certain allergies that had arisen. 

 

They walked down the corridor together, Gaila holding the brown paper bag containing the soup and some cookies she had found appropriate.

 

Uhura knocked on the door, there was some shuffling inside until Kirk opened. Since it was the weekend he was out of uniform, wearing simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his blonde hair messy. 

 

"We brought soup!" Gaila beamed and Uhura smiled discretely behind her.

 

"Oh wow thanks guys!" He turned his head into the room "Hey Bones there are two beautiful women at our door with soup!" 

 

They heard a low grumble from inside as Kirk laughed and turned to face them. "Well come on in, it's uhm... Kinda messy" He took a step backwards to let the two of them in. "Oh and you don't have to worry about catching what he's got, it's just that he's allergic to the standard flu shot. Finally I'm not the only one allergic to stuff" he chuckled as he walked away from the door, into the main space of the dorm where the two beds were set side by side, almost identical to Uhura's and Gaila's room.

 

At first Uhura couldn't see any sign of the doctor but then a head if dark, messy hair appeared from under the huge pile of covers and blankets that were piled on top of the bed closest to the door.

 

There was an unintelligible croak, followed by a clearing of a throat and then finally a raspy "Hey".

 

"Oh Leonard your poor thing" Gaila sat down next to him and stroked a green hand through his hair. His eyes were red and bleary, his cheeks flushed.

 

"He sure knows how to get sick" Jim regarded the man in the bed, arms crossed but yet eyes radiating compassion.

 

"Dammit I'm not an infant, I don't like the mollycoddling so..." The doctor's rant was abruptly put to a stop when he broke out in a fit of violent coughs.

 

What happened next was something that erased all doubts Uhura had ever had of Kirk. The image of a obnoxious know-it-all farm boy that was still a part of how she saw Kirk was gone when she saw him rush to his friends side, Gaila standing up and giving the two of them some room.

 

Kirk took a hold of the doctor's shoulders and pushed him upright, letting him lean against his chest as he coughed painfully. He brought his mouth close to Leoanard's ear and whispered words not even Uhura's trained ears could hear. When the coughing ended the doctor sagged back against Kirk who reached over to the nightstand to grab a glass of water and help his friend take small sips.

 

"The fever is gone now, thank god for that, but the coughing is a real pain in the ass"

 

Kirk's gaze was steady on the man practically lying in his arms as he spoke to the two women standing by the foot of the bed.

 

"Did you go to the clinic to get him checked out?" Uhura couldn't help but ask.

 

"Dammit how many times do I have to tell you a people, I'm a doctor, I don't need a doctor!" The doctor's outburst didn't have the effect it usually had, scaring young medical students to death, with his voice weak and raspy from sickness.

 

"We were over a couple of days ago, they said to just wait it out" Kirk moved away from the doctor and Uhura couldn't help the way his touch lingered on Leonard's shoulder.

 

"Well here's the soup" Gaila handed the bag to Jim "We better get going so you boys can rest, feel better Leonard!"

 

There was a quiet "Thanks" from under the cover as the two of them headed for the door. Kirk followed and opened the door for them "Thanks for the soup, it's just what he needs."

 

"No problem, see you soon" Gaila smiled and turned down the corridor.

 

"Bye Kirk"

 

"Bye Uhura"

 

With a swish of her ponytail Nyota followed her friend down the corridor. Two things she had learned since last night: one was that She had thoroughly underestimated the king of person Jim Kirk was. And the other was that Kirk and the doctor were most definitely fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
